User talk:KarinS
Welcome Hi, welcome to Game of Thrones Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Daenerys Targaryen page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Werthead (Talk) 01:09, June 2, 2011 Spoilers. I would advice against reading too much in the book sections and i would totally advice against going to the asoiaf westeros wiki pages. Its a spoiler hell. Oh and welcome. LordofOnions (Talk) 01:47, June 2, 2011 (UTC) No probs Thanks for your help as well! It's good to see new contributors making really good additions to the Wiki :-) --Werthead 20:43, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Actors pages We have the infobox, so should use it really :-) Also, good idea to use publicity images for the actor rather than show images. Good work! --Werthead 14:43, June 15, 2011 (UTC) * Ok, I'm adding the infobox wherever it was missing. Added lots of actor pix, too :) - KarinS 00:15, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Weird wiki behaviour I'm not sure about what might be causing that. If it becomes a major issue I can contact some Wikia Admins and find out what the issue is. I won't be around much for the weekend, but will try to check in now and then to see if anything else has happened with that issue. --Werthead 16:52, June 16, 2011 (UTC) General discussion page Good idea. We were using the front page's talk page to discuss those things, but that's stopped now. Maybe a talk page attached to the Policy and Guidelines page could work? Also, deleted that page :-) --Werthead 10:23, June 18, 2011 (UTC) New template http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Cleanup LordofOnions (Talk) 14:28, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Images We should add categories to images :) 17:13, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Stub template Thanks very much, and I agree. --Cartman!Talk! Category organisation No, it's looking really good! Something we've been meaning to do for a while, and it's looking great :-) --Werthead 15:14, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Wiki categories Wow! We had THAT many categories here? Horrible!! LOL You do great work. You have my vote for fellow Admin, if Werthead feels you should have it. You edit more often, where as I can really only stop in to check in and make sure spam or crappy editors don't come in. :) 00:52, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :You're now an admin. Remember to grab the snazzy badge! :-) --Werthead 10:54, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :::Welcome among the admins. You've managed to knock me off the second place :P. Keep up the good work. LordofOnions (Talk) 21:31, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Houses and categories I'm only adding this houses because they are at the hbo site ---> link KIWIBOλ 00:06, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry, i may have gotten a bit over the top, delete the respective pages.... if you could Jordan 'The Blur' Farrell 15:16, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks very much, i'll tell you if i find anymore Jordan 'The Blur' Farrell 18:23, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Asha/Yara Did you find confirmation that Whelan has been cast as Asha/Yara? The original source (her online CV) has now deleted the reference. I think it's likely she has been cast and her agent jumped the gun on HBO's official announcement, but I'd prefer to wait for 100% official confirmation before we start creating pages, just in case we need to delete them later on :-) Cheers, and hopefully less than a week before we get the rest of the Season 2 casting announcements at Comic-Con. --Werthead 23:07, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thank you about the Forum and i'm gonna hold back on the editing and just keep an eye on the link problem. Jordan 'The Blur' Farrell 17:43, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks again (for the page) Jordan 'The Blur' Farrell 16:12, July 22, 2011 (UTC)Thanks I was unaware of the alternative category, i'll stop Jordan 'The Blur' Farrell 15:55, July 23, 2011 (UTC) I'll use that in the future Jordan 'The Blur' Farrell 16:18, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Name Oh so you have found me out :) and thank you. LordofOnions (Talk) 18:43, July 24, 2011 (UTC) How many books have you read now? LordofOnions (Talk) 18:49, July 24, 2011 (UTC) GNU License of images Hi, thanks for using parts of the images of our wiki (and the reference to the wiki). It is always nice to see that others like your work. A small request: it is great that the images are used. This is the intention of the GNU Free Documentation License under which it is licensed. There is an extra condition: derivative works (as using parts of the image) to be licensed under the same license. Cheers,Scafloc 20:39, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Character status Hello, on the Characters drop down menu it still has the characters status uncertain page linked to the status unsure page. Im not sure who to tell the fix that - 16:14, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :I'll fix that, thanks for the warning! Regards, KarinS 17:54, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks.. Thanks for the warning mate. I'm editing turkish wikia of game of thrones so i copied some of your templates are templates copyrighted ?! :) Are we able to use templates ? thanks for your wikia love Thanks.. Thanks for the warning mate. I'm editing turkish wikia of game of thrones so i copied some of your templates are templates copyrighted ?! :) Are we able to use templates ? thanks for your wikia love Mert "♣" Subay 14:30, August 9, 2011 (UTC) 2 users who needed blocking I took care of them. I noticed your message to Werthead :) 18:32, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Well, I looked at their edits, and it was spam. That's an instant blocking :) 19:02, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah. I don't mess around with spammers. lol 20:37, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I think it's fair to say that spammers can go immediately. People adding stuff that will get us into serious trouble (or Wikia sued, which is the same thing) can also go immediately. Where I give more of the benefit of the doubt is to people posting spoilers. Some are simply unaware of our spoiler policies and don't intend harm, but others do it for kicks and can be booted out immediately.--Werthead 00:02, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Writer writer?? your a writer? what do you write?hannah230 21:58, September 12, 2011 (UTC) wow what are some of the titles so that I might look them uphannah230 21:39, September 13, 2011 (UTC) so what I don't care. I love to read dutch. well i don't know how to read dutch yet but i still would like the titles just to check them out.hannah230 22:15, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey I looked up some of your books! you weren't playing around when you said that that they were all about medical things. I read a little out of one[ i used Google Translater for that]. I thought it was very intreastin though I would probably wouldn't read all of it, considering I'm a fiction fan. Though Ido know some people who would be intrested in reading it. Though they would be in need a good translater. :Dhannah230 21:47, September 16, 2011 (UTC) you really thought that I wouldn't look it up? yes i made an effort. I also read some of your "english stuff". it was cool. I have it now on my favorites. so don't stop typing. i liked your article called "Embody/Us body". I thought that it was really cool. Have you ever thought of writing a novel? Because I think you would be really good. I can just tell that by reading your blogs. you have a talent use it. pluse you have one person who would read it. I wonder who that would be? :-D new comers hey I just wanted to say that I'm guessing that you are some what happy that more people are joining. the more the better :-). the more people who join the better this wiki will be.Hannah230 18:35, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Seasons Hi KarinS, I was wondering about our season pages and why we title them "Overview" e.g. Overview Season 1. I read somewhere that it is to avoid confusion with the category pages but I have not seen this done elsewhere on wikia sites for television. It complicates internal links and isn't that obvious to search for as a new user. Would you consider moving them to the more obvious Season 1? I've created an infobox template for the season pages; hoping that there are more to come! Is it OK? I had posted this on Buffy's page but she redirected me to Werthead, who redirected me to you. Hope that is OK. --Opark 77 11:14, January 31, 2012 (UTC) :Having just rediscovered the Helpdesk I have reposted this question there too so feel free to reply there if you like.--Opark 77 11:20, January 31, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you for your reply. I wonder if anyone else found it confusing? It has never bothered me when working on other wikis because categories are easily differentiated from articles by the category modifier that is automatically applied. The overview modifier seems a poor fit when the articles are more comprehensive than that would suggest. On a separate note I've posted some ideas at the Help Desk and wondered if the admins here had any thoughts regarding them, particularly the latest episode one which will need admin help to be implemented.--Opark 77 17:57, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Lead, Biograpy and Background sections for characters I have been considering restructuring the character articles and have posted my ideas in the forum. I would really appreciate your thoughts.--Opark 77 15:03, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Skin We're thinking about updating the wiki's skin to some season 2 imagery at Forum: Proposal for a new skin. What do you think?--Opark 77 15:47, March 21, 2012 (UTC) New skin I am trying to improve the wiki and give it a visual tie to the second season. I am sorry if my editing or behaviour has irritated you, that has never been my intent. Please do let me know if there is anything I can do to improve the new skin. There is a consensus for changing the skin as established at the forum so I don't think we should be thinking about changing back to the previous skin unless more users request that we do so.--Opark 77 09:41, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Main page character gallery I've restarted the discussion about altering the main page character portal on the forum. I'd appreciate your input as one of our admins.--Opark 77 21:36, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Request for help Hi Karin, I am struggling to keep us up to date with Season 2. I fear that I am getting a bit behind on some of the Site maintenance issues with all the new information being added. I would really like to work with you on keeping our category structure up to date. Are you watching season 2? Would you be willing to review our categories with me?--Opark 77 09:15, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Please Read http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Time_for_a_new_Background/Color_Scheme:_Admins_Please_Read Thanks! -- 22:52, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Upcoming Video Series Hi Karin, I'm Brian and I work with Wikia. I wanted to touch base with you about a series of recurring videos we have planned for the Game of Thrones community, and maybe being a part of it. Would you mind dropping me a line on my wall or by email at brian@wikia-inc.com when you have a sec? Thanks!! Brian 18:09, April 9, 2014 (UTC)